


VID: Suddenly I See

by purplefringe



Series: Made for such heights [2]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefringe/pseuds/purplefringe
Summary: Suddenly I see why the hell it means so much to meA Kaylee/Inara (or Kaylee & Inara) vid to Suddenly I See by KT Tunstall





	VID: Suddenly I See




End file.
